Fate
by Sparkheart
Summary: COMPLETE [sequal to Destiny] Fate has found a way for Falconwing to return, and places all of her trust in Split, who can walk through the worlds. But how will she find the hero? And how will she save the King of the Eternal Twilight?
1. C

**Hello darlings! Falconwing, Woodflower, and the rest of the gang are back! If you didn't already know, the crossover for this one is Don't Underestimate Me, a BloodClan fic. This one will be considerably shorter then Destiny, being only nine or ten chapters, and i am considering a third part in the series, though i have to get the plot planned out. Just a note, i hated the way Don't Underestimate Me started, so i am considering putting it on hold until this one is over. Anyway, enjoy! I love this begining!**

* * *

She was curled in her den, asleep when her friend returned to her. The friend that she had not seen or heard from in two years, that she had given up hoping will return. Her paw steps were light as she stepped into the camp during that twilight, and all of the cats quivered with excitement at her sight.

Fate, their mother and the guider to Destiny had returned to them. She was small, and had changed little while away traveling. Her eyes were still a mystical gray, and he fur and near bleached white. Now she wore a vine around her neck like a prize, and one curled out her tail.

"Fate," whispered a pale gray she-cat from her resting place, she crawled over tiredly, "Is that really you? Have you really returned?" She collapsed onto the ground in front of the she-cat, who bent and touched her neck with her muzzle.

"I am back," she smiled, "And I have found a way to bring Falconwing back to you." There were yowls of excitement throughout the whole camp, and Fate laughed until she heard a familiar voice of the gray and white tabby Icefire, and the clearing went silent.

The she-cat dragged herself out of her nest and hauled herself to her feet. Each one of her steps was heavy with grief as she padded to the entrance of the den and stood there. Her fur, which had been so sleek and well-cared for before, was now matted and dull. Her eyes, which had been so life-filled with hope and love for her Clan, were now dry of tears and dull. She held herself in almost and exhausted manner, shoulders hunched and head low, tail trailing in the dirt.

"Is this another dream?" she whispered when she saw Fate, "Like all of those others, where you said there was no way to bring him back?" Fates' smile had vanished, and she left Foamtails' side to come closer to the she-cat.

"Woodflower," she whispered, touching her head gently, "This is not a dream, Falconwing will come back." Woodflower trembled now, and collapsed around Fate, crying bitterly. Icefire, who had helped Foamtail to her paws, now helped her to her friend.

"You've been through so much pain," whispered Fate, licking her head gently as she cried in her shoulder, "All of those unshed tears drowning yourself in guilt that you have never deserved. Anyone can tell that you died a very long time ago inside." She sighed and resting her head on Woodflowers' neck, "But I am here to help you live again. Falconwing will come back within the moon phase,"

"But how?" whispered Icefire, settling Foamtail down by the goddess, "How can you bring back someone who has never escaped the Eternal Twilight?" Fate flicked her tail to the entrance of the camp, and every cat spun around to see a small golden she-cat standing there. She padded forward, and as a breeze blew through the camp, the cats grew fearful of her as the thought passed through their heads, _she has no scent_.

She stopped a tail length behind Fate, and Woodflower lifted her face to see her. Fate touched Woodflowers head gently in an act of hope.

"This is Split," she whispered, "She, like you, has a gift unique to her alone." Woodflower blinked, and a clear film covered her eyes, turning them gray-blue. She had perfected her Sight in the last two years, but had stopped using it after a few seasons when she had fallen into a depression.

"Yes, just like your Sight," whispered Fate, "However, Spilt has the ability to walk through the walls connecting the worlds. She is the only one with hope for returning from the Eternal Twilight with Falconwing." Woodflower nodded quietly, she was listening and Fate continued, "However, there is a price for exiting a world with a companion. To return Falconwing, you must give up your Sight."

Woodflower nodded, "Then take it, I don't need it ever since we got rid of the Cerberus." She stretched a paw towards Split, "Please, tell him to come back to me. I miss him so much…" Spilt walked forward and lowered her muzzle to gently touch Woodflowers' paw.

"I will bring him back," she whispered, her voice was like a gentle rain, full of life and sorrow at the same time, "I can't see another cat go through what my mother did. It is very painful to those around you." She nodded to Fate, "I am ready to jump. All I need is the Sight." Fate nodded and touched Woodflowers' head with her muzzle again, and when she lifted it, a thin strand of silver came with her. She released it, and it floated to Spilt, settling in her back and sinking into her skin, leaving a pale streak between her legs.

"Take care," smiled Fate, "and don't be to long. If you stay to long in the Eternal there are no way you can return." Split nodded, and Fate paused before adding, "And if you cannot find him, go to the King, he should know him." Split turned around, but then glanced back at Fate.

"How will I know what he looks like?" she whispered. Fate smiled back calmly and touched Woodflowers head gently with her muzzle.

"Trust me, you will know him." She answered, and then flicked her tail, "Now go, the Eternal is expecting you." Split nodded and looked back towards the center of the camp. She closed her eyes, and a thin strand of light appeared, widening into a crack, familiar to the eyes of the tired ThunderClan warriors. She glanced over her shoulder to meet Woodflowers' eyes once, and then bounded forward into the light and vanished into the inescapable dimension.

* * *

The King lifted his eyes to the stars and sighed, his crown glittering on his head, a plain, thin band of gold that fit perfectly. Around his neck he wore the Pendant of the King, a carved wooden flower on a chain of gold. He had waited forever for the moment when he ruled the Eternal Twilight, now it was time to find a way to escape and return to the world he had been stolen from.

"I am coming back," The King whispered, and then cast a glare to the corner of the room at an opaque white stone about a fox length high and two tail lengths wide. It was cut in a diamond shape, and was encircled with black vine. He went to it, pressing his face against its' surprisingly warm surface and smiling.

"And you are to die." He whispered. There was a brief flash of lightning from an oncoming storm outside, and for that second the stone became clear. There, hovering in the stones' liquid heart floated the true king, eyes half closed, bubbles coming from his nose and mouth and vanishing. The King laughed and whisked around to his throne.

Inside the stone, the true king felt his heart being torn in half. He couldn't move because of the spell placed on him, but could survive because of it. He would free himself soon; he had sworn he would return to his home. He had sworn it on his falcon wings.

* * *

**Ahahahaha, i love this begining! I'm going to write the second chapter now! and I will wait until people review before i post it!**


	2. O

**Nyek, sorry this took so long, i got into some trouble... heh heh, so yeah, i'l try to update more often because its summer. As for Don't Underestimate Me... I'll finish it once i'm done witht his story. there still is a possbility for a third in the seiries, but it's highly unlikely. Anyways, read and review!**

* * *

When Split had first 'awakened', as Fate put it, she was alone in a cardboard box by the Thunderpath with her mother and father. It was raining, and the box was squishy with the water it had absorbed and cold. Her mother was trembling when she was curled around her single kit, and her father was standing in the entrance of the box.

"You can't leave!" her mother wailed, "Please, your child won't live to see the sunrise if this continues!" She was weak, having not eaten properly for moons and plagued by a slow, burning fever.

"I have to go!" snarled her father, "Scourge is calling me now, when I get back, I'll nurse you back to health! The forest will be a better place for you to raise Streamer anyway." He turned and whisked off, flicking his tail irritably. Splits' mother struggled to run after him, but her muscles gave way and she collapsed around her, crying miserably.

"Bone!" she wailed, "Bone, don't leave!"

From then on, her mother had the spirit of the dead. A moon later, she did die.

And Split was alone in the world, small and helpless, she clung to the shadows and only moved around at night, careful not to disturb anyone or bring attention to her. For a few moons she lived like that, eating the scraps of old prey and crowfood. And finally, on the verge of sleeping forever, she crawled down to the irrigation ditch and collapsed by the river.

Then Fate appeared.

At first Split had thought it was a dream until she realized she was awake. Fate had silent paw steps as she approached, and eyes that pulled her in as if saying _I know what you feel, and I'm sorry_.

"Mother?" she whispered, delusional, "Mother, is that you?" she squinted and shook her head, "No, my Mother never had so much life in her." The cat smiled and laid down next to her.

"Streamer," she whispered, "Do you want to die?" Split felt her body stiffen, and her eyes widened, did she want to die? If she didn't, why had she given up on life? She opened her mouth and licked her lips, she was so thirsty, and she hadn't spoken in moonrises, could she really talk to and trust this total stranger?

"Do you want to die?" Fate asked again, and Split felt tears form in her eyes from almost nothing. Fate touched her shoulder gently, "You're so broken and pained inside, and I can help you. But that is only if you don't want to die."

Split smiled softly, "I want to live," she whispered just before she blacked out.

When she woke she was standing before Fate and Destiny, the black and white cats smiling in her presence. Split pricked her ears at the sight of Fate at once, but was somewhat more wary of Destiny.

"Streamer, I want to show you something," whispered Fate, "Come here." Split walked forward, standing beside Fate, "I want to show you something, look, my little Streamer, at what your gift is." She raised Splits paw and slashed the air in front of her. A streak of blue flashed open and then vanished. Split blinked, and Fate smiled.

"You, my dear, can run through time and space," Fate smiled, "I can train your powers and make you stronger, but I must have a price." Fate smiled, "Your loyalty in one mission." Split blinked, and nodded.

"It will give me something to live for," she whispered, "It will give me someone to serve."

Since that day Split had pledged her loyalty to Fate and Destiny, as well as her being a shield to them and the changing of her name to Split. She had refined she skills until she could pick the dimensions to travel to and the time, though she still had some practice before she was a master.

Now she landed in silvery grass of a large clearing surrounded by silver trees, eyes calm as she stood still, on guard for any presences or dangers. Feeling none, she padded forward quickly, glancing upwards.

She was at the base of a large cliff that domed over head until it was as high as the sky and stretched as far as she could see. A tall, black castle rose to the east, ominous and dark, she could sense the danger in it. She smiled, she had reached her destination.

She had entered the Eternal Twilight.

* * *

**Three new characters in the next chapter! I love one of them already! Until next time, reivew and comment, darlingkins!**


	3. M

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMERICA! And in honor of the Fourth of July Holiday in the United States., I've updated for you! Just don't forget to review! Took me a few tries to get the chapter just right.**

* * *

The King was large for his age, which was about half of the True Kings, though he was at least twice his size. His eyes were an eerie golden-green, like hawk eyes, and his fur was jet black and sleek. The palace had been bright and warm when he had first entered, but now that he had overthrown the true king, the palace tainted along with its' king, and turned as black as his pelt.

He laid in an alcove at the top of grand stairs in the center of his throne room, swallowed by the darkness, only his golden-green hawk eyes shown in the pale light. The pale crystal was at his side where he could keep an eye on it, black vines twisting over its' pale surface.

"It's such a nice night, don't you think, Whistlewater?" he meowed calmly, his voice laced with frost. He grinned with malice, running his roughed tongue over his large, pain incisors, which glittered like wet icicles. At the side of the crystal, paw shackles by a vine, a black-blue she-cat with big dark blue eyes looked down, shuffling her paws.

The king flicked his dangerous eyes to her and was about to saw something when the curtains to the entrance of the throne room burst open and a thin, bedraggled gray tom burst in yowling madly, twigs and leaves were woven into his fur, one black eye was clouded with cataracts, while with other, and sparkling ice blue, glittered as healthy as a newborns. His fur was sandy, and his pelt patchy and he carried himself in a hunched manner, head low and tail high, where vivid blue and red big feathers had been woven to make his tail more bird then cat.

"King of the Night Shadows!" he yowled, almost half-crazy, "A dream came to me, a dream!" he shuffled oddly to one side, and then backwards and in the odd little patterns of a dance. "A scentless cat had appeared at the skirts of the castle!" he yowled, eyes rolling, "my only black eye, which can see the power invested in all, sees two powers that could let the great King of the Night Shadows escape from the Eternal Twilight!" the king pricked his ears in interest.

"Oh really?" he laughed, "She arrived a while ago, Rumple, go back to your bed," he flicked his tail, dismissing the strange tom. The tom nodded, grinning crookedly.

"She is coming to the palace," he meowed, "I have seen her arrival." The tom bowed and scurried out of the room, and the King laughed again and placed his head between his paws.

"The powers are drawing closer," he meowed, "As well as two auras of the ones I hunt."

* * *

Split had been taken aback when she had stumbled into a badger set and fallen headfirst into it, promptly knocking into the first of her friends and touching noses with him accidentally. He was a big jet-black tom with big, beautiful green eyes and broad shoulders. After stumbling back in shock he helped Split get out of the spot she was stuck in and helped her out of the set.

"Well," he laughed, "That was certainly was a startle," he twitched his tail in amusement, "Are you new to the Eternal Twilight?" Split smiled at his carefree attitude.

"I guess you could say that," she flicked her ear with her tail sheepishly, "I heard I have to visit the king…" the tom narrowed his eyes suddenly at the mention of the king and his tail stopped twitching in amusement.

"The king?" he meowed, "What for?" Split shifted under his gaze.

"I'm looking for someone," she meowed, "I was sent… And I was told to ask the king where he was." The tom sighed, whipping his tail darkly for a few moments, thinking, before sighing and nodding slowly to himself.

"I'll come with you," he meowed suddenly, "I was heading there myself, and the king is… well, dangerous right now, and, no offense, you don't look like you can defend yourself very well." He flicked a tail in her direction, "By the way, my name is Brick, I live here." He pointed to the badger set to show what 'here' was with his tail.

"Briiiiiick!" a second voice suddenly yowled, and a moment later a large tom leapt through the bushes, tackling Brick and pinning him to the ground. Split blinked, was she seeing strait? This cat was _green_. A nice leaf green from nose to tail-tip, Split couldn't smell any evidence he had rolled in leaves to dye his fur, was he really green?

"Hey, Brick, who's your new girlfriend?" laughed the green cat, hopping around Split, "She's pretty cute, don't you think?" he laughed, jumping behind Brick and whispering in his ear. Brick rolled his eyes and whipping his tail in the toms' face, the cat skipped away laughing. He bounced back over to Split though, and bowed excessively, "Madame, my name if Rainpatter, Prince of the Forest." Brick rolled his eyes behind Rainpatter and mouthed the words 'self-proclaimed' to Split.

"Pray tell thee thy name?" Rainpatter asked, rolling over onto his back and batting playfully at Splits' face. She jumped back, startled, and Rainpatter flipped over, laughing. Split bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm Split," she meowed, "Just Split. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, Master Rainpatter," she turned to the green tom, "will you join me on a dangerous quest in order to fulfill my mission in life?" the green tom raise an eyebrow coyly, grinning.

"Can fish swim?" he meowed, "Hawks fly? Cats hunt? Of course! Anything for a fair damsel in distress." He laughed, bouncing around her a few more times, "So where are we going? France, Rome, Italy?"

"The Castle."

Rainpatter froze and sent Split a confused glance, then another towards Brick, and then sighed, "Alright, not as big as I hoped for, but dangerous enough. Anyways, onwards to the castle!"

* * *

"Where does he get such a will to survive?" snarled the King, tail trashing as he stormed back and forth on the strange, smooth black floor. His eyes blazed with fury, like an inferno of molten lava. He raced back up to the crystal, pounding it with his long, thick claws until small cracks appeared in it. The she-cat tugged at her vine shackle as she cowered from the kings wrath.

"Die!" snarled the king, "Die, die, die, die, die!" he dug his claws into one of the large cracks he made, where magical liquid dribbled out softly over his paws and down his legs, "Why won't you die?" he whispered icily, "You deserve to die! It's your fault why I'm the way I am now! It's your fault I'm here!"

He wove his tail into another powerful spell, strong enough to create death upon a weak heart, and let its' full power pulse through the king. He heard a satisfactory yowl of pain before silence followed by a small pop. Infuriated the True King had broken another spell of his, he flicked his tail, repairing his damage to the prison cell, and stalked back into his alcove.

* * *

The True King panted inside of his prison, heart beating hard from breaking the spell that almost killed him. He smiled, feeling a few tears drip down his face.

"Thank you," he whispered, "For giving me the strength to pull through."

* * *

**I love Rainpatter! He's green! there'll be more explination later about his color, so just hang tight. And Whistlewater... yeah, random name that just came to me, along with Brick. Brick Whistle Water... I dont see any connection. Review! Or i may not be so nice about updating!**


	4. E

**This chapter is logner then i intended, and i had to really hold back so that i wouldn't put to much in one chapter. But... yeah. Enjoy, read, review. no. Just review. I can live with that.**

* * *

"So what do you want to see the King for?" meowed Rainpatter as the three cats turned onto a path going uphill where the black castle was. Brick sighed, walking along side her, while Rainpatter occasionally skipped ahead or behind or whatever way he cared.

"She's looking for something," meowed Brick, shaking his head, "Stop bouncing around like that – it's giving me a headache." Rainpatter gave Split a devious look and leapt right in front of Brick, stopping the big black tom in his track and began 'bouncing' around him. Brick sighed and swatted at the green tom, "Now you're just trying to irritate me."

"Is the King really that dangerous?" meowed Split, saving a very terrified Rainpatter from being pulverized by Brick. He sighed, turning back to the path and continuing forward as he talking.

"The True King, Fenseris of the Wooden Flowers, isn't bad," he meowed, "He had been here for six years now **(1)**, and he's the one who introduced my mother to my father, and Rainpatter to me. He's very nice, and takes in starving cats. Unfortunately, he made a mistake." Split tilted her head to one side curiously.

"He let in villain into the castle," he meowed grimly, "a magic-wielding one. He was taken by surprise and we were told he was imprisoned somewhere in the dungeons. Thankfully though, Fenseris is still alive because he possesses defensive magic. The villain took over and claimed the name Blackness of the Night Shadows. He has a seer too, Rumpleiskay."

"He's an evil cat," murmured Rainpatter now, darkly. Split was surprised how angry he could get, "He went out and killed a few cats because he found a tick on his tail. He's claimed seven queens now, and killed them all because they weren't perfect. And he demands a living sacrifice once a year. We have to watch him eat out the sacrifices' heart."

Split wrinkled her nose in disgust and Brick and Rainpatter laughed at her expression. She sheepishly looked towards the ground again and flicked her ears shyly; she wasn't used to being around so free-spirited cats.

"We need a story to tell," meowed Rainpatter suddenly, bouncing ahead a few paces, "Something to keep our guest entertained. A-hah! I know! THE STORY OF MY FUR!" Split blinked blankly, and Brick shook his head tiredly, whispering something along the lines of 'here we go again'.

Rainpatter cleared his throat, flicked his tail, and pricked his ears as he marched forward, eyes flashing in the gray light, "Once upon a time there was a little cat named Rainpatter, he was born in the Eternal Twilight from Hero parents. He was a _normal_ cat without any _oddities_ in his fur. In fact, I believe he was quite handsome! He then met a scruffy little friend via the king and became life-long friends!

"Then, after meeting Rainpatters' future fiancé, the scruffy little friends teased Rainpatter endlessly about how in cough-_love_-cough they were. This resulted in the wildest chase of handsome little Rainpatters' life!

"And so, off little Rainpatter ran, at top speed! Trying to catch terrified little Brick who began racing down a steep hill! Ah, but what they didn't count for was the magic pool a mage-cat set at the bottom and abandoned! And so, unable to stop running downhill, Rainpatter ran strait into the water! And Brick was able to escape the terrible clutches of the magic pool just in time!

"Then, a magnificent phenomenon occurred! Rainpatters' beautiful gray and black tabby fur became single-colored and strictly unique to himself! He became," at this point Rainpatter twirled around and landed right in front of Split, tapping her nose with his tail-tip playfully, "Green."

"Enough with the playing," growled Brick, "We're getting close to the caslte."

They arrived at the entrance to the castle, a large, black hole about two foxlengths tall and wide and made of smooth black, opaque glass. Split sniffed the air, she couldn't smell anything, yet, something was alive in this castle, something dangerous.

"Brick?" she meowed hesitantly, "I have a question." The big black tom twitched his ear in her direction to show he was listening, "You're escorting me to this castle for some other reason, right?" Both Rainpatter and Brick flattened their ears now, and Brick flicked his tail.

"Come on, let's get inside." He meowed, "I'll tell you as we walk." The path was consistent and didn't change as they continued down it, only the scent of the dangerous being inside grew stronger.

"What Rainpatter was talking about with the new Kings' wives is true," He growled grimly, "My sister from a second litter is the next one." Splits' eyes widened in shock. Brick sighed, "She was so terrified when they came for her it was heartbreaking. Her name is Whistlewater, and the True King used to come down and visit our family before he was imprisoned. He said he enjoyed our company, and that Whistlewater reminded him of one of his friends from before his arrival in the Eternal."

"Were you very close to your sister?" asked Split curiously. Brick sighed and dropped his head quietly, and Rainpatter touched his tail to his shoulder comfortingly. Split decided that was a 'yes'.

The tunnel began to widen and the stench of danger became overpowering. Split stepped lighter now; the darkness in the upcoming room was enough to make her feel as if her paws were being bogged down in mud. Rainpatter and Brick twitched nervously as it opened into the throne room, and all three cats halted at the edge of the room.

Slowly eyes adjusted to the darkness, claws gripped the smooth rock, and fur bristled. The opaque prison of the True King had been rolled down the stairs and smashed into the wall, splitting down the center like a cracked egg. At the top of the throne the King watched as his vines wrapped around Whistlewater, some holding her down while others slipping into her veins like IVs.

Slowly draining the life out of her.

* * *

**(1) All dimensions run at different times. The Eternal Twilight opperates on a time three times faster then the human world.**

**Ah yes, poor Whistlewater... Review! Five reviews and i'll give an awesome new chapter!**


	5. H

**This chapter is a little shorter then i hoped, and may be a little rushed, so just bear with me**

* * *

"Ironic, isn't it?" meowed the King, flicking his tail in amusement as Whistlewater squirmed next to him, "For one to have so much life imbedded in her to suddenly find it being drained out of her…"

"Whistlewater," whispered Rainpatter, taking a slow step forward. He dug his claws furiously into the ground and charged forward, snarling. He raced up the stairs to the throne in a blink of an eye and leapt at the Kings' throat, snarling bitterly. Like a sudden gust the king dodge his blow and ducked beneath him, whipping forward one of his back legs and kicking the green tom in the belly, sending him flying backwards and landing solidly on the floor.

"Rainpatter!" cried Split, rushing over to him and helping him to his paws. The green tom growled and bristled his fur, Brick padded over, tail fluffed up irritably.

"Where's the True King?" demanded Brick, "We all know that he's alive." The King smirked and pointed a paw at the white, crackled jewel. Split spun around and dug her claws into the crack, pulling back the outer shell.

"Don't touch that," he meowed coldly suddenly, padding down the steps. His eyes flashed dangerously in the light. Brick and Rainpatter scrambled forward between Split and the King, and he narrowed his eyes and Split pulled back another piece of white stone, "Don't touch that!" He shot forward, bundling aside Rainpatter and Brick and rushed towards her, claws outstretched and reaching for her throat, Split let out a piercing scream as-

CRACK

WHAM

Split blinked in astonishment and scrambled backwards as the King hurtled backwards, spinning and landing hard on his paws on the steps of the throne. Brick and Rainpatter twirled around, as did Split, to come face-to-face with the True King.

He was half the size of the King, with light gray fur which darkened down to his paws to almost black. He had an admirable amount of scars over his body, including a particularly nasty-looking one on his right shoulder. Around his head he wore a thin circlet of gold, while around his neck he wore a wooden flower pendant on a golden chain.

"Get out of my castle," snarled the king, bristling, "Or I'll kill you!" The big black cat scoffed and flicked his tail darkly, rethinking the situation, and drew a sign in the air, vanishing. The walls lightened to an opaque white and light filled the room, the vines vanished from around Whistlewater and she sighed, falling asleep.

"He has fled the castle for now," murmured Fenseris, "Cowards like him will never be able to stand and fight when the odds are against them. However, I believe we will see him again soon." Turned his attention to Brick and Rainpatter now, "It's been a while," meowed Fenseris to them, "You and your sister have grown into fine cats." He meowed. His golden eyes caught sight of Split and he turned in her direction, smiling, "Hello, what's your name?" Split shifted under his gaze, he scent was familiar somehow.

"I'm Split," she meowed, "I wasn't pulled into the Eternal Twilight, I jumped." Brick and the King raised an eyebrow, while Rainpatter dropped his mouth in surprise. The king flicked his tail to Brick and Rainpatter now.

"I would go and check on Whistlewater now," he meowed, "She has been missing you for the past few days terribly." The two toms did as they were told and Fenseris turned back to Split. He blinked coolly, "What brings you to invade my country and castle, young Split?" Split gulped.

"I was sent by forest cats," she meowed, Fenseris pricked his ears at this, "I have a gift to jump between the worlds, and they wanted me to find someone who had been taken from them." Fenseris tilted his head to one side, "Only I don't know where he is. They said if I didn't I had to go to the King-"

"How would 'they' know?" countered Fenseris. Split shifted her weight.

"She's a god, her name is Fate, she wanted me to find Falconwing and bring him back to his home." She looked up at Fenseris pleadingly, "Please, tell me you know Falconwing. Or someone who mentioned the names… ah let me think… Fate mentioned someone named Icefire, and his mate, Foamtail. Then there was that one she-cat who looked like mother… I think her name was…"

"Woodflower," whispered Fenseris. Split looked over to him in surprised and nodded slowly. The King laughed, glancing away, "I remember Woodflower." He twirled his tail, and his appearance dissolved from around him, his pelt shifted from gray to a solid dark gray, almost as dark as his paws. The scars remained, and his eyes shifted from gold to green. With a twist of light and a puff of down feathers, two large falcon wings sprouted from Fenseris' shoulders and settled on his side.

"I am Falconwing of ThunderClan," he meowed, "And I am the King of Eternal Twilight, Fenseris of the Wooden Flowers."

* * *

**review! I order you too! Or i will never update in a million years!**


	6. OME

**I apologise perfusely for the exptreme tardieness of this chapter and beg of your forgiveness! -bows quickly a billions times- **

**ALL HAIL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

* * *

"Falconwing, you have to go back to the Forest, Woodflowers' dying without you!" Split cried, almost on the brink of tears. Falconwing sat on his throne, stone-faced and eyes closed as he absorbed the facts. Now Rainpatter jumped in, Brick had taken his sister down to the dens below the surface to rest.

"The King is needed here!" he argued back, "He's the best king the Eternal Twilight has had for a while, and because there's a second king in the Eternal, once Fenseris leaves he'll be the true king, and stars know what he'll do next!"

"I was sent here to bring Falconwing back to the forest!" snarled Split bitterly, "I've been trained from my childhood to learn how to jump between worlds and return from them in the same breath! I have no other life then to serve the gods who raised me more then my half-dead mother when my father left us."

"You're past and the Eternals' future has nothing to do with each other!" spat Rainpatter, stalking closer to Split dangerously. He was much larger then her, and twice as intimidating, but Split swallowed her fear and puffed up her fur aggressively.

"Both of you be quiet," meowed Fenseris quietly, "We won't be able to solve anything this way." He opened his green eyes, and for once Split saw the pain he had to go through from waiting for six years to go back to Woodflower, "Quite obviously the Eternal needs a good king, and quite obviously my time here has come to an end. We need to do two things, however, before I can leave in peace. We must track down and kill Blackness of the Night Shadows and we must choose a new king."

"It could take ages though," snapped Split, "Time here moves thrice as fast as the forest, and I was told to bring you back within the moon cycle, I only have four days left before the magic given to me expires and I can't bring you back."

"Then we must move as quickly as possible," Fenseris murmured, "Rainpatter go up and tell the doves to go out and search for Blackness. Once they do find him, tell them to report back to me at once and as fast as possible. Then find Sabor and his assassins, we'll need their help as well."

Rainpatter narrowed his eyes towards Split for a moment, then whisked around and stalked towards an alcove in the wall, vanishing as a magic pulse pulled him up towards the roof.

"It shouldn't take long to find and kill Blackness," murmured Falconwing, "The hard part will be killing him. Blackness and I have been enemies long before he took that name, back when he was a gods' pet and immune to death, and when he had a mane of snakes ringing his neck."

"Blackness is Cerberus?" whispered Split, "How-"

"When the Cerberus entered the Eternal, he fought not to," meowed Falconwing, "Thus he lost some of his power and strength during the travel. I, however, didn't struggle, and can to the Eternal with my full power. He forgot his past as a dog god and instead changed his name to Blackness and took the form of a large black cat. He maintains control over the snakes that were around his neck, but over time we have killed three of them and he one has six left. They probably fled with him when he fled the castle."

He gestured with his tail towards the alcove where Rainpatter had vanished, "Now, I want you to go into that alcove and say 'Splits' den' and rest in that room. When you want to return only say 'Throne Room' and you can come back. Go along now, you've had enough excitement for one day."

Split frowned, but turned and padded over to the alcove. It didn't look special, but once she stepped in she felt a slight tingling in her paws. She gulped, and murmured 'Splits' Den'. Then were a tug and a brush of air, and when Split turned around the Throne Room was gone, and instead there was a large white den with a nest of soft green moss and a rabbit. She smiled and settled down in the nest, leaving the rabbit for later and quietly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The thrones and corners were swamped with the darkness of night, perfect for the assassin. Creeping by under the Kings' nose he slid into the alcove and whispered the place of his desire quietly.

Spinning around, he crept into the room, eyes flickering from side to side for guards, and then slinked closer towards his victim. Split shifted in her sleep, and the great black snake reared up and opened his mouth, showing his fangs, and then lunging down towards his victim with those venomous, deadly fangs.


	7. S

**I updated! Be happy!**

**It's a little disturbing at one point in this chapter, but just bear with it!**

* * *

Split let out a piercing scream when she felt those two deadly fangs dig into the middle of her back, piercing her spine and injecting her with venom. S moment later Brick jumped through the alcove and into the room, eyes blazing as he leapt onto the back of the snake, digging his teeth into its' spine and pulling it away.

The snake released her, and Split crumpled to the ground, twitching. Tears poured from her eyes as a white-hot fire spread down her spine and through her body. Brick cursed under his breath and knocked the snake aside from a second bite while jumping between them.

"B-brick," cried Split, struggling through the pain to stand up and reach the jet-black tom, "Brick, i-it hurts." Brick rolled his eyes, sending the snake spiraling away as it swooped in a third time.

"Don't move," he hissed, "The venom will move faster through your body, stay completely still and try to relax, it's your best chance of survival right now if this is a Paralyzing Assassin." His bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes coldly, "I hate Assassins, they're such a pain to deal with." He jumped out of the way as the Assassin lunged again, "Hold on," he murmured, "this might startle you a bit."

With a snarl he raised one large paw and slammed it into the white ground as the snake lunged again. A large splinter of white rock jutted through the floor and impaled the huge snake through the head. Split squealed in shock and started to stand and run away when Brick put a comforting paw on her shoulder. Split blinked in astonishment. Bricks' paw was warm and comforting, firmly holding her down, but not so hard as to injure her.

"It's alright, it's dead," he murmured, "As is his poison inside of you, you should be alright now with a little rest. Get yourself comfortable, I'll be back with some herbs." He turned to leave but Split reached out, touching a paw to the back of his back leg.

"Don't go," she whispered, a few more tears running down her face, "Please, Brick, I'm scared…" Brick turned and smiled, returning to her side and using his nose to tuck her paw close to her side. He smiled gently at her, and Split felt her face heat up embarrassingly.

"It's alright," he comforted her; "I'll make sure no one else gets into your room. And the snake, the Castle will swallow the snake; every life that dies in here gets absorbed into the crystal and makes it stronger. Look, it's already fading." Sure enough the snake was fading into a shadow, and then into nothing at all.

"I'll be right back," he assured her, "You'll feel better with the herbs." His green eyes glowed, and Split put her head down, still trembling from her experience and the pain in her back.

"Brick…" she whispered as he turned and left into the alcove, vanishing with a wink. She sighed, trying to relax, but struggling with the overwhelming pain in her spine. It was like the poison was still inside of her body.

"Well wasn't that cute?" a voice suddenly whispered in Splits' ear. Swirling around, she pulled back in fright as she came face-to-face with Blackness. The large black tom grinned, and placed a paw on her side, claws ticking her fur.

"I believe it's called 'young love'," he laughed, "Too bad he lied to you, I just got here." He stood over Split now, his golden-green eyes twinkling, "That wasn't a Paralyzing Assassin; neither Fenseris nor any other cat in this kingdom besides myself has seen it. I created it by killing my wives. I call it a Fertility Snake. One bite from it makes a she-cat fully receptive to reproduce no matter what the age. On pregnant she-cats it increases the rate of growth so that they birth the next day. However, I know you're not pregnant, and that you're in heat, and you've never given birth before. So how about this," he grinned coldly.

"In two days you will give birth to my litter of kits."

* * *

Splits' second scream brought the entire castle to a jerked awakening. Moments after it happened Fenseris was in the room, glaring at the large black tom standing over a trembling Split. Her eyes were blank, and she trembled violently, staring at the wall in shock. There were droplets of blood running down small slashes in her side, and she moved jerkily and hesitantly to pull herself away from Blackness.

"Split? What happened?" Brick jumped into the room now, dropping the herbs on the ground, "Blackness, how did you get in here?" He narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to her?"

"Go ahead; kill me," snickered Blackness, "Use your gift of Crystal-growing, I always wanted to be put down that way. But it is inevitable, in two days Split will be the mother of my kits, fate has a cruel way with her."

Rage burned in Bricks' eyes, and a moment later a large crystal jutted down and stabbed into his neck, sending him limp into the ground. Fenseris raised a coy eyebrow.

"Well, that solves one problem," he murmured, he then turned his head towards Split, "But that brings up another one." He sighed, shaking his head, "No matter, we'll talk about it in the morning. Brick, help her relax, will you, there's something I must see to before I can even imagine what to do now." Fenseris whirled around and left, tail flicking irritably. Brick turned around towards the trembling Split, who flinched when he reached out to touch her soothingly.

He quietly laid down around the arch of her back and settled his head on her shoulder. He breathed in quietly and smiled as he and Split drifted off to sleep, whispering softly in her ear.

"You smell nice."

* * *

**I love the ending to this, and poor Split is in a state of shock... Oh well. I'm bored, I think I'll go write a movie trailer for Destiny...**


	8. A

**Meh, i only got two reviews for the last chapter! At least four on this one! PWEEEEEEZE?**

* * *

"Split, how are you feeling today?" Whistlewater poked her head into Splits' room, her blue eyes filled with concern over one of her saviors. The golden-brown she-cat grumbled, shoving her nose between her paws darkly. It has been two days now, her belly was swollen with Blackness' kits, and after the night Brick had told her she smelt good, he had not talked to her, or even looked at her. In fact, it was almost like he was avoiding her.

"It's almost time for your kitting," Whistlewater pulled herself into Splits' room and poked some moss closer around her, "Would you like me to get you some food? You'll need all the energy you can get." Split grumbled and glanced away from Whistlewater, who sighed and sat down next to her, laying her tail on her shoulder gently.

"I was prepared to share my life with him," whispered Split, feeling her eyes burn, "I was ready to come back and stay here forever with him. I was ready to live with him. Dammit, why does he have to be such a _jerk_ sometimes!" she pounded her paw on the ground, and Whistlewater sighed, tapped her tail gently on Splits' shoulder.

"My brother is very sensitive," she sighed, "He doesn't hate you, he wants to find a way to avenge you and the pain you're going through right now. He's up all night ever since the attack in the Kings Library studying magic that can reverse it, but none that he has learned or discovered can. He is desperate to fix this, Split, and you will just have to bear with it until it is over."

Split sighed, and glanced back over to Whitewater while a split of pain ran through her body. Her eyes dilated, and she let out a cry of distraught as she entered kitting.

* * *

"King Fenseris!" Whistlewater called through the alcove, "Brother! Rainpatter! Come quickly!" All three cats stopped what they were doing and jumped into the alcove, rushing to where Whistlewater was by Splits' side.

"What's wrong?" demanded Fenseris, leaping over to Whistlewaters' side. She was trembling, and pushing Splits' three still born black kits out of the way. They appeared to be the only ones in her litter, and Falconwing felt his insides clench at the unnecessary kitting. But what startled him even more was Split, her eyes still clouded in pain, claws extended and mouth agape in shock.

Dead from kitting.

* * *

"FATE!" snarled Falconwing, bursting into the throne room, tail thrashing, "DESTINY! WHERE ARE YOU BASTARDS?!" **(a/n, sorry for the swearing).** Dropping his head, he hooked his lower mouth onto the necklace around the pendant and jerked it off, throwing it into the air as the four others joined him in the throne room.

The necklace glittered in midair for a moment, and caught itself, suspended in the air, glowing in the center and opening a small tear into the Eternal Twilight, where a small black tom jumped through, shaking his pelt from the trip. He recovered in time, however, to dodge a crushing blow from one of Falconwings' claws.

"Why the hell did Split have to die?" he snarled, jumping again at Destiny, who dodged again, "Wasn't she _important_? Wasn't she _relevant_? When she arrived here, her only thought were to serve you and Fate, and now you go and _kill_ her?"

"She wasn't meant to die!" snarled Destiny, jumping back and out of Falconwings' range. His eyes crossed over the grief-stricken faces of Whistlewater and Rainpatter, and Bricks' hard eyes focused on him and Splits' limp body next to her three dead kits.

"You didn't care about her, did you?" hissed Falconwing, claws digging into the ground, "She was disposable to you!" Destinies' eyes shot back to Falconwing, narrowing harshly.

"Fate knows it as well as I do!" snarled Destiny, fur bristling, "If Fate wasn't around, I would've chosen Split as my mate!" Fenseris' eyes widened, as did Rainpatter and Whistlewaters, but Bricks remained the same. Destiny grumbled and thrashed his tail, "Split was a lovely young she-cat, as beautiful as Fate and just as sweet. But she's dead, and if you want to bring her back, you'll have to Wish her back." At that moment a second tear opened into the throne room and a slim, translucent white she-cat with milky gray eyes jumped through.

"Someone has a wish to make?" she giggled, eyes glittering. Falconwing felt his legs tremble, the last time he had been in contact with her was when he had killed her, or rather, her body. Now she looked at him without hatred or revenge, but rather thanks.

"You saved Dreams and I," she said, reading his mind, "You saved the forest, I cannot hate you." She padded closer to Falconwing now, almost touching his nose, "Now, what is your wish, little Falconpaw?" the king narrowed his eyes.

"Bring Split back from the dead just like how you did with Woodflower." He growled. Wish sighed, stepping back and glancing at Split.

"She is too dead to be brought back with the memory," she sighed, "But, perhaps something else…" she glanced slyly over towards Falconwing and smiled, "How about your eyes? They'll pay the price."

"Deal," Falconwing growled without hesitation. Wish began reaching towards Falconwing but Brick stepped forward now, pushing Fenseris aside.

"I'll pay," he growled, "I'll give up my eyes for Split." Wish paused and pulled back, examining Brick closer now.

"Your eyes won't be enough," murmured Wish, "You love Split, more then yourself, close to your sister. Just like father..." she laughed, "That will be a good price!" pulled up close to Brick now and touching his nose she whispered the price.

"The price will be the memory of your sister."

* * *

**Ooch, alot happened in this chaper. Let's recap!**

1. Split feels like Brick hates her because she's pregnant  
2. Split dies during kitting  
3. Falconwing looses his temper after Split dies and summons Destiny  
4. Destiny reveals that he loves Split and Fate  
5. Wish comes to bring Split back to life with Falconwings' eyes  
6. Brick takes Falconwings' place  
7. Wish decides the appropreate price is the memory of his beloved sister

**Whew, and the book has two more chapters left!**


	9. FE

**This is the second to the last chapter of the First Part (Ten years After) of my series! The second part (Ten Years Before) will take place in the old territory, and have little connection to this one until later parts. Maybe an appearance from Fate or Destiny, I'll have to decide. But i have to plots of Part Two and Three planned out, for summarys look in my profile!**

**I inwardly name this chapter 'Sticks and Stones'**

**Remember to review! Or the next part won't be posted!**

* * *

Brick glanced over at his shoulder, towards Whistlewater, who stared at her brother in horror. Rainpatter touched his muzzle to her shoulder gently, but she ignored him and began padding towards him. Brick flicking his tail for her to stop and smiled.

"It's alright," he meowed quietly, "I have to do this for Split," she felt tears well in her eyes and she turned around, running back to the alcove and jumping inside and to her den. She crumpled down into the nest and a moment later Rainpatter joined her, green fur tingled with confusion and worry.

"It'll be alright, Whistle," he meowed gently, sitting down across from her, "Really, it will." Whistlewater looked up at him with her blue eyes and placed her head at his paws, crying softly. Rainpatter sighed and bent down, licking the top of her head gently.

"You've always got me," he meowed hopefully, and Whistlewater rolled her eyes, batting at his head with a spare paw.

"You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that, Rainpatter?" she rolled onto her back, feeling her sticky tears dry and tangle her fur. Rainpatter grinned, green fur glittering in the white light around them and poked her with his paw playfully.

"Aw, sticks and stones, Whistle," he laughed, "But honestly, Even if Brick forgets you, you're still related by blood, and you'll still be his sister. Now, I on the other hand, am not, and equally care for Split and Brick. However, I just seem to have no beautiful, sleek she-cat to stay at my beautiful and unique side-"

"Rainpatter," Whistlewater sighed, eyes softening, "You know, you can be such a flirt at the worst times, right?" Rainpatter leaned closer to her and touched her nose gently.

"Sticks and stones, Whistlewater," he grinned, "Sticks and Stones."

* * *

"Now may I grant your wish?" Wish replied once Rainpatter and Whistlewater had left. Brick sighed and turned back around to the ghost-cat, eyes steady. Falconwing waited at the side, eyes narrowed, as Wish jumped high into the air and hovered. Destiny watched his daughter with cool eyes and kept an eye on both Brick and Splits' body.

"The wish-granting is different from when you last wished," Destiny murmured to Fenseris, "Because the Cerberus was controlling Wish. This is different, and much more spectacular."

Wish closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly two foxlengths above their heads, a steady white glow appearing around her. She began flicking her tail in different directions and whispering to her as the glow became more and more vibrant. She steadily began speaking louder, and the cats noticed she was repeating the same lines over and over again.

"One I place for my mother, and two I place for my father," her eyes were half opened now as she continued to chant, "Three I place for my mate and four for my self. With the ten I place I call forth my powers, and grant the wish of my friend."

She repeated it slightly louder each time, and the light steadily grew until it consumed her. Taking a huge breath now, she pulled the light into her body until she radiated from inside and swooped down, touching Bricks' forehead gently with her paw and pulling back, taking a long, violet thread along with her and tossing it up into the air, where it turned and fell down into Splits' body, which glowed and slowly began breathing.

Brick collapsed, But Falconwing broke his fall and laid him gently onto the ground, sighing. It was déjà vu to him. It seemed like only yesterday he had given up Woodflowers' memory of him and brought her back to life. However, that time Woodflower had been able to break the seal on her memory because it was hers, and it was still inside of her. Falconwing glanced to Destiny, who shook his head, no matter what, unless Bricks' memory had been in his own body, he wouldn't be able to break the seal.

"Clearly," he murmured, looking back down to Brick, "Memories are very powerful." He looked up to thank Wish and Destiny, but both cats had vanished and the wooden flower pendant had landed on the floor with a clatter. He padded over and picked it up, tossing it into the air where it floated down onto his neck without a problem.

From a distance, Split groaned, and Falconwing pricked his ears in her direction before padding over to her and nosing her gently. Split opened her eyes a crack and sighed, Falconwing smiled, they were able to save her after all. Brick groaned and pulled himself to his feet, shaking himself off and turning towards Falconwing and the scentless she-cat.

"Split? Are you alright?" he whispered, hurrying over, "Who was that she-cat in the room with you?" Split glanced at Falconwing, who gave her a sad look, and swallowed.

"She's Whistlewater, an advisor to the King; she's with Rainpatter now," Split tilted her head to one side, "She's met you before, right?" Brick tilted his head to one side and shook it, obviously confused. Split shrugged weakly and twitched her tail before rolling herself over and staggering weakly to her feet.

"Falconwing…" she whispered, looking at the ground, "Say good-bye to everyone, we're leaving now."

* * *

"It's too soon for Split to be leaving!" argued Whistlewater, fur bristling towards Brick, "She's hardly recovered!" However Brick shook his head in contempt and walked away, leaving Whistlewater with Rainpatter by the side of the throne room.

Split and Falconwing were in the middle, and Split wasn't talking to anyone, not even when Falconwing asked her a question. Brick tried to convince her once again to stay behind, but Split shook her head and turned back to Falconwing.

"Woodflower is waiting for you," she murmured. Falconwing gave Brick a comforting tap on the shoulder and he stepped back. Split reached inside her and grasped her power, pulling it out and focusing it to her paw.

"Because I'm traveling with two, it'll be more difficult," she murmured to herself, "But if I can open a direct path to the other dimension, Falconwing won't get lost." She nodded, "Alright then,"

Without hesitated she lifted her paw and plunged it into the air, where her power created a small rip. Normally she would be running during this, and she would jump in as it was held open a briefly. But now she twisted her paw so that the hole wouldn't close, and pushed it in deeper to her destination. She felt it break the other side, and twisted it again, keeping the opening on the other side from closing.

"Get in!" she shouted to Falconwing, who nodded and jumped in, wings pinned to his side. As soon as he was through Split felt pressure on her leg, and she let out a scream of terror. As soon as Falconwing had gone through, she jumped in after him and felt the weight lifted as Woodflowers' sight opened the road wider.

"Keep running!" she shouted to Falconwing as he hesitated, the presence of Woodflowers' Sight causing him to think she was with them. He did what he was told and kept running forward and as they neared the end, Split felt her instincts roar. With a shout she pushed Falconwing the rest of the way through and felt her hold on the exit loosen just as he fell through. The backlash of power caught Split by surprise and she fell backwards, pushed by the power like a leaf in a river, strait back through where she had come where she landed on the marble floor with a crunch.

"Split?" Brick was sitting on the throne, around his head a silver circlet that reminded Split of the one Falconwing wore. His pelt had been freshly groomed, and on his right side were Rainpatter and Whistlewater, who gapped at her in shock. The walls of the castle, however, were blue, not white, and there were several added splinters of crystal growing in the throne room.

"Hey, Brick," she smiled, "What's with the crown and castle?" Brick jumped down from the throne and raced over to her.

"Split, it's been three years since you and Falconwing went back to the other dimension," he meowed, "Why'd you come back? How did you come back?" Split smiled and sat up, keeping her weight off of her right side, which she had fallen on.

"There was a backlash," she meowed, "I didn't make it through. For me it was only a few seconds of being tumbled around, but I guess it landed in a different time period." Brick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Promise me you won't leave me like that again?" he meowed, smiling. And Split smiled back.

"I promise."

* * *

**Well _that_ was a little different. The next chapter will take place only at the ThunderClan camp, kudos to all of my reviewers, and happiness to all!**


	10. LY

**Last part in the Story! But make sure to look out for other books of the seires, which are summerized in my profile. Quite a few interesting pairings in the next seiries. Remember to Review two, as Falconwing and Woodflower are reunited!**

* * *

"Woodflower?" Foamtail pricked her ears as her friend pulled herself out of the warriors den and stood as more proudly then she had ever in two years, head pert, eyes flashing, ears twitching. Her nose twitched as a breeze wafted by her, and she began walking forward.

"Smell that?" she meowed, "It smells clean, fresh, the smell of a cats' true scent. One without forest or water or Clan. Foamtail, do you smell it?" The pale she-cat lifted her head and sniffed, but shook her head. Icefire stood up and pricked his ears, then opened his blind eye, which he usually kept closed, and peered around the camp before closing it again.

"The wind patterns have changed," murmured Icefire, "Dramatically; the nursery is getting a cold breeze now instead of a warm one." He narrowed his eye, "Something is coming that is changing the nature of the forest to what it once was."

"It was like the time when Falconwing was with us," meowed Foamtail, "I feel like I'm an apprentice in the forest again, with everything clear and fresh and _wild_. Everything seemed to die while he was gone, and now they're rejoicing."

"He's home," whispered Woodflower, pointing her nose towards the entrance of the camp, "Look."

Slowly, out of the shadows by the camp entrance, a limp figure dragged himself into view. He was battered and old, older then Icefire and younger then Lionstar or the clan deputy, Redstorm. He held his head low in exhaustion and around his crown was a shimmering golden circlet. A golden necklace was in his mouth, with a wooden flower pendant handing loosely off of it, he didn't raise his head to look at anyone, and two large gray falcon wings dragged on the ground on either side of him.

One of the newest apprentices, Drizzlepaw, a gray and white tom, raced forward, pelt bristling at the intruder.

"State your name and business!" the little tom growled, ignoring the fact that he could bowl him over with a flick of his tail.

"Drizzlepaw-" Fate hurried to explain but Falconwing flicked his tail in silence towards Foamtail. She hesitated then kept quiet; he now carried the air of a king around him.

"You're name is Drizzlepaw?" meowed Falconwing, straitening up, "I am Falconwing, son of Sootstar and Rainheart, the Falconwing who walked along side the gods and goddesses Fate, Destiny, Dreams, and Wish. I travel with a forest spirit who has granted me the wings of a falcon to protect the ones I love. I was stolen by the very force I used to seal the Cerberus in the Eternal Twilight and later assisted in his assassination.

"I have traveled through time and space with the scentless she-cat Split, who has the ability to travel between worlds, and have been lucky enough to meet three fine cats who were fine warriors and excellent thinkers." He looked past Drizzlepaw now, "And if you don't mind, I would like to meet the she-cat who I've been waiting years to be reunited with." He walked past Drizzlepaw and strait towards Woodflower, who narrowed her eyes warily as he sat down and curled his tail around his paws, tucking his wings to his sides.

"So you're really back." Meowed Woodflower snippily, Falconwing nodded steadily and Woodflower raised a paw, striking Falconwing across the face and leaving three long scratches in his cheek. Foamtail moved to stop Woodflower from striking a second time, but Icefire stopped her.

"Compared to Woodflowers' pain," murmured Falconwing, dabbing at his cheek with a free paw, "This is nothing." Foamtail glanced back over at Woodflower, and noticed she was crying, thick tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto the ground.

"You idiot," she whispered through sobs, "You took too long." Falconwing smiled cockily and Woodflower rushed to his side, curling around him and licking his head and neck vigorously. Through her watery eyes she saw the dozens of scars along his flank and began crying even harder, "Look at those scars, you must have been in so much pain."

Falconwing smiled softer now and licked Woodflower on her shoulder twice, "Like I said; compared to Woodflowers' pain, this is nothing.". Through her watery eyes she saw the dozens of scars along his flank and began crying even harder, "Look at those scars, you must have been in so much pain."

Falconwing smiled softer now and licked Woodflower on her shoulder twice, "Like I said; compared to Woodflowers' pain, this is nothing."

"You _idiot_."

"Yes, I'm an idiot, but I'm a loveable idiot, right?"

"Shut up and I might forgive you."

"I'd say you already forgave me."

"_Falconwing_."

"Yes, my little catnip and mouse-tail?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sweetie-honey and Dandelion puff?"

"What are you calling me?"

"Do you have a problem with my little nicknames, oh divine and gloriously beautiful one?"

"Now you just want to get hit again."

"Oh little darling of the sun and light of my heart, you wound me! I would never-"

WHACK

"Owwww……"

"You idiot."

"Yes, I'm an idiot, but I'm a loveable idiot, right?"

The four cats laughed as the other cats, those who had known him and those who had not, crept in closer to see the winged tom. However, the Sightless she-cat and the winged tom ignored them. After two years of being separated, they were together at last.

And for the first time in two years, the forest was as it should have been.

At peace.

* * *

So what happened after? After Falconwing returned, Lionstar grew ill and died, leading to Redstorm becoming Leader and appointing Falconwing to being deputy, with no ones disagreement. Falconwing and Woodflower settled down and began catchin up for a few moons, while Drizzlepaw grew and become a great warrior. Icefire showed Falconwing the extent of his blind eye, including temperture changes and outlines of the lesser spirits of StarClan.

Foamtail revealed that she was pregnant again, and then gave brith to three healthy kits. For a while many cats suspeted that Woodflower and Falconwing would have kits, but they decided not to for the time being, and often were seen relaxing togeather during their free time. However, when Redstar died in an incident during newleaf, Falconwing then became leaderand finally decided to have kits. Three moons later Woodflower gave birth to two kits. However, one died, and now their only son, Whitepaw, is an apprentice of Icefire. Whitepaw, however, was not told of his fathers heroic deeds or his passing through worlds, and instead grew up as the son of a leader, and into a fine warrior.

Split and Brick were reunited as well, and Split learned that Rainpatter and Whistlewater had kits as well, two, Foxfire and Fenseris, who oddly enough, gained bright pink fur. Brick and Split became the King and Queen of the Eternal Twilight, and are currently expecting their first litter.

Of course, though, the story never ends here.

* * *

**REMINDER**

**BOTH FATE AND DESTINY ARE THE FIRST PART OF A SEIRIES, THE SECOND PART WILL BE COMING SOON. BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR THAT!**

now go click that little purply-blue button on the bottom of the screen and review, or i will send the Cerberus to go and eat your fingers.


End file.
